l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinomen Mori
Shinomen Mori (MM) was a large and dense forest located in south western Rokugan. Most of the forest was found in Crab Clan lands, although a part stretched along the southern Unicorn Clan border. Tradition and folklore regarded the forest as a strongly mystical place. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 304 Ecology It was wild and unspoiled land, home of wild beasts with a rich and extremely diversified flora: birch, willow, maple, and oak were the most common trees. In the northern part of Shinomen Mori, cypress, juniper, fir, maple Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 22 spruce, and hemlock trees were common. At the southern edge maple, oak, elm, Book of Earth, p. 126 teaks, balsas, willows, and birches were mixed with fruit trees as plum and cherry. Features The River of the Sky weaved through the forest. In some places, it vanished below the ground, only to reappear several miles later. To the far north of the forest the waters of the river cascaded over a series of rocks and down into a clear pond. Along a broken cobblestone road near the center of the forest stood a cliffside glade. Four tremendous bridges crossed between the sheer cliffs, giving access to the lush forest of the secluded vale. A small series of creeks and brooks were known as the Estuaries of the Snake because of their coiling and labyrinthine nature. Clan War: Desperate Journey, pp. 28-29 Shishomen 'Shishomen' was the Naga word for 'homeland', and it was used to call the Rokugani Shinomen Mori, the ancestral home of the Naga. Way of the Naga, p. 6 The Shishomen during the awakening of the Naga covered less than one-third the amount of territory that it once held, which bordered to east to the humans that pre-dated the Fall of the Kami and to the west with the Burning Sands. Way of the Naga, p. 23 During the Day of Wrath three quarters of the Naga race was destroyed, Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 112 and lands that once had been a lush land was barren, becoming a desert. Kingdom in the Sun], by Patrick Kapera History The forest was not well explored for a variety of reasons. The primary one being that it is home to the bulk of the slumbering Naga race and was well guarded by the Naga who had remained awake. It also hold a strong connection to the spirit realm Chikushudo, and many wanderers had found themselves suddenly no longer in Ningen-do. Prior to the first awakening of the Naga, even less was known of the forest, as it was generally avoided by all but the Fox Clan. The ruins of the ancient Naga cities were the only signs that it was once the centre of an empire, and only the very foolish would dare to explore very deep into the woods. Even the Naga did not claim to know all of its secrets. In 815, the Naga were temporarily awakened by the destruction of a clutch of eggs by a band of Shadowlands creatures. They quickly crushed the invading force, but the remains of the army formed a tainted marsh within the forest. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 15 First awakenings In 1122 Naga were seen by a farmer of the Falcon, who lived in the farmlands nearby. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 83 Forest set to Fire When the Naga returned in 1132 from the Siege of Sleeping Mountain to help again the Crab, they were attacked by enraged Crab forces, because they considered a betrayal their flee from Shiro Hiruma. The Naga retreated to the Shinomen Forest and the Hida commander ordered the forest set to fire. Hidden Emperor, p. 42 Deep Forest (Honor Bound flavor) Next Great Sleep In 1134 Naga planned the next Great Sleep. With a spell they would start a skein in the Heart of the Shinomen Forest. Once the skein matured the Heart would be sealed away from the world, allowing the Great Sleep could not be disturbed. Legacy of the Naga, Part 1, by Edward Bolme Tsuno and the Naga In the 12th century the Tsuno began capturing naga cities, torturing the sleeping Naga to use their pain create connections with the Realm of Slaughter. They used this connection with the realm they lived in to travel to other places in the Mortal Realm, attacking by surprise and quickly retreating. Toturi Tsudao, advised by Naka Tokei, pursued the beasts in the Shinomen with the First Imperial Legion. To Live By the Sword, by Shawn Carman Aid of the Grand Master (Dark Allies flavor) Gift of the Water Dragon (Dark Allies flavor) Nezumi The Nezumi also dwelt in the depths of the Shinomen. In 1167 the One Tribe claimed part of it as their territory. Dawn of Lotus, The Nezumi, by Shawn Carman The attacked them to drive the Nezumi from the forest. Forest Cleansing (Path of Hope flavor) Spider Clan Following the creation of the Spider Clan, Daigotsu ordered his followers to build the Spider's Lair hidden deep in the forest, from which to weave their web. Dawn of the Spider (Imperial Herald v2#21) Following the rise of the Empress Iweko I the Spider's masquerade was known by her and the Empress' Chosen. A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman The Spider were later attacked and driven out by the Shogun Moto Jin-sahn in 1170, but not before they started a severely damaging forest fire. Daigotsu's followers retreated to a second hidden fortress to avoid pursuit. Vacant Throne, p. 133 A magical rain summoned by the Phoenix saved three quarters of the forest. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Ashalan attack In 1170 vassals of the Ashalan appeared in the Western Steppes bearing toward the Shinomen. They attacked a Unicorn unit who crossed their path. Incursions, by Rusty Priske External Links * Forest of Shinomen (Anvil of Despair) * Depths of the Shinomen (Lotus) * Shinomen Marsh (Samurai) Category:Naga Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures